


Best Served Cold

by TMar



Category: Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: The Klingon proverb says that revenge is a dish best served cold. It is very cold on a college campus.





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I found this among my misc stories. I'd forgotten even writing it. Be aware it contains some triggering language, attitudes (which are not my attitudes) and situations. The non-con element takes place during the movie itself and this story is set afterwards and deals (probably not very realistically) with the aftermath.

Best Served Cold

It was three days before a boat picked up the Tri Pi's. At least the guys  
could get some satisfaction out of that. That, and the fact that everyone  
involved in that last little 'thing' on the Cruise had sworn never to  
mention it again.

Which meant that they could go back to being guys without those pink bitches  
knowing what had happened. Adam, especially, was grateful. It was great to  
walk past that one particular girl and have her look at him with  
appreciation instead of the contempt with which she'd looked at him before.  
And when she'd yelled out that he'd been "the DOG that Jimmy back-doored,"  
well...

Revenge was going to be so sweet.

***

It was Dave who noticed that Adam was paying particular attention to his  
nemesis one day in the cafeteria. He was complimenting her, and she was  
blushing in that slutty way that he'd only recently come to recognize as  
even being slutty. Bitch.

When Dave got Adam alone, he asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing.

"I'm getting my revenge," Adam said, sounding a lot like Adina when she was  
pissed off.

"Wh... what are you gonna do?" Dave had thought that three days at sea would  
have been enough punishment. He'd heard that a couple of the more clueless  
Tri Pi's had drunk sea water. He hoped they developed health problems.

Adam smiled in that dangerous way he had. "I'm gonna give her a taste of her  
own medicine."

"Adam, just let it go. It's been a month now. It's over."

"Not for me," Adam said angrily. He looked around to see if they were alone.  
Luckily the cafeteria was emptying out. "It did happen," he whispered.

Dave was shocked. "You mean Jimmy...?"

"Yeah."

"And why didn't you beat the crap out of him? Or do to him what he did to  
you?"

"Because I fucking told him to do it!" Adam yelled, gathering surprised  
looks from the people left in the room. He leaned closer and spoke more  
softly. "I didn't tell him to do that - exactly - but I told him to find a  
skank and he did."

"You weren't - "

"Yeah, yeah. It was my fault."

"That's not true." Dave had been the only one of the three of them to really  
embrace his feminine side. "He ra - "

"Don't!" Adam interrupted him in a panic. "Don't even *say* that word."

"But it's true. It's date rape."

"We agreed to deny it, okay? I can't really remember. But I know what I felt  
like afterwards, and it's my own fucking fault."

"Adam - "

"I didn't know shit, okay? I thought girls were commodities. Not people with  
feelings. Even the Tri Pi's treat other girls like that. And no one would  
have known about that little *shit* if Amber hadn't squealed. So she's  
gonna pay."

Dave narrowed his eyes. "What're you gonna do?"

Adam smiled unpleasantly. "Guess."

***

Another KOK party. No more dog catching; no more segregation. But Adam had  
asked his sorority sisters if they'd mind staying away. He'd even told them  
it was payback time. They all understood; Adam knew they understood better  
than anyone. So it wasn't surprising that the Tri Pi's - he still thought  
of them as "pink nightmares", and probably always would - thought that  
everything was back to normal after that little aberration.

"So, this is your room," Amber said as she looked around. "It's nice."

"Yeah; it's Spence's old room. The president of the fraternity has to have  
his own room." They'd told everybody that Spence had tranferred. And he  
wouldn't open his mouth for fear of being blacklisted on every campus  
across the country.

Adam pasted an interested leer on his face and stalked towards her. "You're  
the first girl I've had up here since I moved into this room. You wanna  
help me break in the bed? As a, you know, special occasion?"

"Love to."

Adam hoped he wouldn't puke on the bitch; that would ruin his plans. He  
whispered sexily in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind,  
"You ever done anything... kinky?"

Confused. "Like what?"

He whispered the answer in her ear.

She pushed away slightly and stared back in surprise. "Isn't that... you  
know... for queers?"

Yeah. Queers. Did that make him one? Or Jimmy one? Well, Jimmy had thought  
he was a girl. Jimmy was just a fucked up little shit. What had he been  
thinking, setting him up with Katie? Adam tried to focus. "Not if it's done  
right," he said, running his hands down her chest quite lewdly.

She relaxed slightly. "You done it before?"

"Yes," Adam said, knowing that the question she was asking was not the one  
he was answering. "I won't hurt you." And he didn't plan to. It was the  
humiliation afterwards that would hurt. *And* she wouldn't get the shit  
kicked out of her either. In Adam's opinion, she was getting off easy. Ha.  
If she got off at all.

"Okay. I'll try anything once."

She was probably thinking that she'd rate points for having been boned by  
Adam. Being boned by Adam was practically a rite of passage. And you  
*never* told the other girls about the walk of shame. That was a rite of  
passage too.

***

"Dude, can I use the shower?" Adam put his head around Leah's bedroom door.  
She wasn't there, but Dave was lying on the bed reading that stupid women's  
studies manual.

"Why?"

"Someone's asleep in ours."

"Yeah; just warn the girls first, okay?"

Adam slammed the door and yelled, "Using the shower!" in the general  
direction of the stairs.

"Okay!" came various voices from different parts of the house.

Dave waited for Adam in the kitchen.

"So what was that about?" he said when Adam came downstairs dressed in  
Patty's robe.

"I did it, man. I fucking did it."

"And you needed to shower right away?"

"I felt creepy."

"You back-doored her? Really?"

"Yeah."

Dave leaned forward. "And?"

"And she pretended to enjoy it, but I don't think she even came close. She  
sounded like a bad version of Meg Ryan."

"No, I meant, what about you?"

"Too much trouble," Adam replied. "You have to fuck around with lube and  
stuff."

"And you never had to do that before?"

"Fuck, no!"

"Jimmy, did he - "

Adam cringed. "I don't remember."

"You don't wanna remember."

"Exactly. It's probably better that I don't."

"Yeah."

They sat there in silence for a while, until Susie came in and teased Adam  
about wearing Patty's robe.

***

Setting a rumor in motion is pretty easy. Tell one person; they tell two;  
those two tell two more... This rumor was even easier because Adam told  
everybody in the KOK house. And everybody in every class he was in. And  
everybody in the DOG house, too.

Leah looked at him as though she had expected more, but it was tinged with  
sympathy. At least what he'd done to Amber had been consensual. What Jimmy  
had done to him had been... no, he couldn't say it. Wouldn't. The fact that  
he could even still *talk* to the little weasel was a miracle. Maybe he'd  
still kick the crap out of him once the Tri Pi slut had got hers.

And it was working. Adam felt like standing up and doing the wave. Girls  
*and* guys on campus were looking at Amber with contempt and disgust now.  
He knew how it felt to be looked at like that.

Even the other Tri Pi's seemed to be distancing themselves. And Amber looked  
decidedly unhappy. Good. His little 'extra' to the rumor had been to say  
that she'd wanted it that way. Oh, he'd been "reluctant". That kind of  
thing wasn't for macho studs like him. And people bought it.

"Hey, doll," he said as she came up to him in the quad.

"You fucking asshole," she said without preamble. "You son of a bitch."

Adam managed to look innocent. "What?"

"Did you have to tell the entire college? You should hear what they're  
calling me now."

"Amber Backdoor?" he asked. At least he'd been spared the humiliating  
nickname.

"Why?"

Adam shrugged the way he would have only two months back. "I only told a  
couple of people. I didn't think they'd spread it around. Seems that going  
in the back way gives a person some street cred. Just ask Jimmy." Ouch.

"Jimmy wouldn't know a girl's ass from her elbow," Amber spat. She waited.

Adam just looked at her innocently.

"You're really not going to apologize, are you?"

He shrugged again. "We're consenting adults. So people found out. It's not a  
bus smash."

"Not for you. Fucker." And she walked away from him, attempting that  
prideful walk that he'd used when he'd been Adina trying to keep prying  
eyes off himself. It didn't work now, either. People stared and gossiped.  
And looked at him with something like awe. Imagine indulging a girl with  
tastes like *that*.

Mission accomplished.

***

He was getting dressed in their old room at DOG when Doofer came in.  
"What're ya doin', man?"

"I'm taking one last walk as Adina. Then I'm fucking burning these clothes  
and moving on."

"Let it go, man." Doofer was really a good guy at heart. He just wanted  
people to be happy.

"After today." Adam checked his hair in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like a girl, man."

"Good. I'm asking Patty to go with me." He wanted a witness, and it didn't  
hurt that the Tri Pi's were scared of Patty now. Then he could wipe the  
slate clean.

***

The bitch was sitting by herself in a corner of the quad when he came out.  
It would be his only chance to talk to her like this, and he knew he'd  
better make every word count.

He walked right up to her, leaned over and stage-whispered in Adina's voice,  
"'The men don't know, but the little girls understand.'"

Amber flushed and looked up. Adam was amazed that she'd even heard that song.  
And despite their being in the same predicament, her eyes hardened when she  
saw who it was. "What do you want, twat?"

"I might have been humiliated," Adam said, still in Adina's voice. "But I  
still have my sorority sisters." He smiled at Patty, who was standing a  
little away from them. Patty grinned back, his moral support. "Who've you  
got?"

"I..."

Adam didn't even wait for her to reply. He just turned his back on her, and  
he and Patty walked away.

"What's she doin'?" he asked just before they turned the corner.

"She's just sitting there," Patty said.

It was enough. Adam smiled Adina's smile. "Come help me burn all this," he  
said.

"Okay."

As they stood in the back yard of the DOG house and watched Adina's clothes  
go up in smoke, Adam finally felt like he might be able to put this behind  
him.

It was time to talk to Jimmy.

***

"Jimmy..." Adam actually *slunk* across the floor to Jimmy's bed. Jimmy had  
got to keep his bed in their old room. Doofer didn't mind sharing. But now,  
since most of the others were out, or downstairs playing music, it was time.

Jimmy hadn't been sleeping. He sat bolt upright. "Bro? Wh... what..."

"It's payback time, Jimmy," Adam said. He crawled right up over Jimmy and  
fitted his entire body against him. He'd spray himself with Lysol later.  
"Come on. You know you want it."

"Bro! No!" Jimmy began to fight to get free, which just made Adam hold on  
tighter. Jimmy had once told him he was "strong for a girl". The little  
creep had no fucking idea.

"You wanted me before. I know you lied about nothing happening, bro. It's  
okay. I don't mind. As long as I get to... you know... reciprocate."

"No. Adam, please!"

Adam's hands were like steel around Jimmy's wrists. "Did I say please? Huh?  
Did I? No, wait - I was fucking *unconscious*! Wasn't I, Jimmy? Huh?"

"I didn't know! I thought you were a girl!"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" Adam yelled. "Whether I was a girl or a guy,  
you little piece of shit! It doesn't fucking matter! You did it without my  
consent, do you understand?"

"You came up to my room!"

"I was looking for the tape. And, yeah, I misled you. But I was UNCONSCIOUS.  
Understand? Un-fucking-conscious! You did that on purpose. And now you're  
gonna pay." Adam moved away just enough to roll Jimmy onto his stomach.  
"Let's see how you like getting fucked, Jimmy. Let's just see how you like  
it. And unlike me, you'll remember it. You'll remember how your fraternity  
*brother* dicked you in the ass, and then expected you to face him the next  
day as if nothing happened."

"No!" Jimmy began to struggle to get free. "No. Adam, please, don't!"

Adam began to pull Jimmy's boxer shorts down. "Maybe I'll do it five times  
and see if you beg for more," he said.

"No! No, please!" Jimmy started to cry. His struggles intensified.

That was enough. Adam let go and climbed off the bed. He stood and just  
looked down at the little shit. "How did that feel, Jimmy?"

"I... I..." Jimmy couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I could have done it, too," Adam said, slightly out of breath. "And what  
were you gonna do? Call the cops? Call your frat brothers? Huh?"

"I..." Jimmy looked at Adam. "Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do  
anything, just don't rape me."

"YOU RAPED ME!" Adam yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy cried. "I'm sorry!"

Adam grabbed him by the hair, hard enough to hurt. "There. That wasn't so  
hard, was it?"

All Jimmy could do was sob.

"The others will never know about this," Adam said. "But you're outta here.  
Make up a story, go home, transfer, I don't care. I won't have rapists in  
the house."

Nodding was added to the sobbing.

"I'd better not see you again. Ever."

A nod.

Adam left the room, sinking to the floor as soon as the door was closed. Who  
knew he'd had such rage inside him? And he'd yelled *it* at Jimmy. But  
getting it out had been the best thing. Dave had been right, as usual.  
Asshole.

But Adam was smiling for the first time in weeks as he took a shower.

END


End file.
